custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran Tales
Continued from chapter four of Makuta jorafix's blog Chapter one "I have need of you matoran" Makeeo looked around in darkness,still looking for who ever could be talking to her. "w-w-who are you?" "I can help you in your poor state" she imagined the thing looking around in disgust. "okay..... what do you want back from me?" the lights turned on.there was a creepy being on the wall. "ulp...." it talked but no sound came from its mouth. "find a kanohi avsa" makeeo turned and beghan walking off. then she replied, "that would be too easy, there has to be a string attached" jorafix jumped off the wall. he shape shifted,and once he hit the ground he was a toa of fire. "yes,that would be too easy to get any normal avsa" "thats because its my avsa" makeeo looked around at jorafix. "why does it have to be your avsa?" jorafix looked at her,a wicked smile spreading across his face. "because its possesed by me!" makeeo looked suprised. "what?!?" Chapter two Domenol was still trying to get the kanoka disk created right.his friends, jorop,noji, and cralled had left long ago. "aren't you coming?" they had asked.he had replied, "no,i'm not.i still need to get this disk toa maroki reqested done properly" but even now,three hours later, the sun had gone down,the work shop had closed, he still couldn't get the disk right.his heat torch sparked,and its heat went down,criticly. the disk snapped in half. "Damn it!!!" he cursed."why does it keep breaking?" he started all over again,this time paying extra attention to crafting the mask right. "it better work this time or i'll-" Crash!!! there was a huge smashing sound coming outside his window. "what the..." domenol looked out side his window. there was a hulking purple figure(elimentnator the dark hunter) trashing a nearby building. domenol shouted agrily, "Hey!,you can't do that!" the figure looked at him. he wasn't even suprised. "ulp..." "oh, like your going to stop me" the being turned,and began to blast domenol's work shop. the glass windows blew out and shattered,and every thing began to get thrashed by the monster's energy claws. "Ahhh!!!" domenol yelled as glass flew towards his face. "now what do you think?" the being said,at the same time lowering his claws. "i thi-" "i've got him!!!" he roared, and domenol saw a makuta being trapped by a steel net. he walked off, and grabbed the makuta by the neck. "we've been looking all over for you" Chapter Three Jorafix struggled in the protosteel wire net. every time he tried to get out, it would shock him. then that would make him jerk to the other side, shocking him yet again. elimanator looked down at him. "The perfect trap, isn't it?" "I wish you would shut your stupid trap!" jorafix yelled as he finally snapped the wire. "ha hah! fool! no one can hold me for long!" elimanator looked at him in complete confindence. "i don't hav'ta keep you any more,we are out of slikra nui" suddenly, jorafix looked at were slikra nui should be. instead of seeing an island, he saw a huge dome.there was a huge enegy wave coming out of it. it hit both dark hunter and makuta, knocking them unconsience.after that, there was a huge boom of explosives. the huge dome covering slikra nui started to sink into the sea. later... Jorafix had a faint memory that he had just forgotten something very important. Elimantor had the same feeling. but all they could see was some receding waves in the distance. they found themselves on a boat-like object. A matoran's head popped out of the barges hatch. "hey guys, what was tha-, hey!" he said, looking at the two stumbling beings. "you get of, do ya hear?" jorafix looked at him and thought, "must... get... strengh.. from.. some body.." he consentraited and four small black cords sprung from his black. they were part of his body, but much quiker. they struck the matoran.He turned grayish and was lifted by the cords. jorafix brought the matorans limp body over his way. Once the body touched him, it merged with him. In less than tem seconds, it was all over.the matoran was part of jorafix,and jorafix was part of the matoran. "Thats the best way to absorb" Chapter four the dark hunter walked off, shaking his head in half disqust, and in half headache. meanwhile domenol was climbing out of the wreckege of his former workshop. "what the **** was that!!! This is going to cost me.Bad" he looked around to see if he could salvage anything. there was nothing that wasn't either ripped,cracked or other wise destroyed that was left of his workshop. "dang it, this is totally not my day" "but it soon will be" A Toa walked out of the shadows. "Hi. I'm nalek, and i'm here to help you" domenol looked up in disbelif. "A toa,here?" "yeah, i'm on a mission for the order of mata nui" "who are they?" "well they'er.. uhh.. lets not get you confused" "oh.. okay. So anyway, are you going to stay long?" Nalek looked up from domenol and scanned the area. "No, but what happened here?" domeno told nalek all about elimanator and all of the story. "and then i met you" domenol ended. suddenly, there was a flash of light. nalek was gone. "nalek!!!!" A black,muscular being arose from a hole in the wall. "Your friends dead, matoran, and you'll soon be gone with him" "Oh no he won't!" A green toa jumped at the black being,slaming him into the wall. the toa stood up, pointed his wrist mounted gun at him and said, "I used to tell stories, kikra, but now your's is ending" and with that, he shot his gun many times. "Man, he stinks" hserg said as he walked away from the stinking corpse. "hey you, black matoran" "what?" "nothin, just saying hi" the toa walked off.domenol ran after him. "wait, can you help me?" "with what?" domenol looked around at the wrekage. "getting home" "were is home?" "on the other side of-" "you know, i really don't have time for this,i'm tracking a dangerous gang,and they might be tracking me right instead of vice versa. if they come here right noe,they''ll-" Hserg was cut off by motor roar.Next second, a bunch of bikes with upgrades and tune-ups burst through the remaning wall's window.a discoloured matoran screeched to a stop and said, "we finally got you, story teller" hserg looked triumpfaint. "you only think that!" hserg threw three objects.two at the bikes, one at domenol and himself. the bikes were blown into the air,And domenol and hserg were gone. Chapter five "boss, where'd he go?" Nykari just shook his head. "I donno,but i know one thing,that is,when we get are hands on hserg will be ready for his telaport bombs or whatever those were" He looked up at the other gang members. "And I think I know just where to find something to stop him" "where?" "you'll 'avta listen to a story" "thats okay,one or two stories ain't gonna kill us" "okay,here it is" to be continued in Nykari's story ---- A muck crab scittered across the rubble. Suddenly,a head rose from the dusty crud. "OWwwwwwww!! my back!" A black masked head popped up a few feet away.it was Domenol,a earth matoran. "hserg,are you there?" "yeah,i'm here,and i think part of my back is still back there!" "really?,are you in need of assistance?" "no,i was kidding!,jeeze,you don't when to take a joke" "sorry,its just hat i was almost killed by that guy and-" "hserg, where are you?hserg?" "boo!" hserg jumped out of thin air. "ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! how the heck can you do that?!?" "its my teleport pellets, i can set them to teleport me nowhere for a certain amount of time and pop back into the real universe almost anywhere I want.pretty nifty, huh?" "i geuss" the two beings started to walk away.A few hours later,They stopped at a bar.They had been walking quickly,and they had gone out of Slikra nui.They came in,and ordered some drinks. "I'll have the special" Hserg said.Every body nearby stared at him.Nobody Ever asked for the special.That was the point,it was special,in a bad way. "And I'll have my regular,too,What do you want Domenol?" He looked at the drinks. "Uhh..I'd better go with out,thanks" "watever" "huh?" "whysh..don't youoooOO! go e..over theresh and gwet mine moresh drinks" "your already drunk?!" Two massive beings came through the kitchen doors.They looked at the barsman,who was telling them to "throw that drunk guy out" they both walked swiftly towards hserg.Domenol knew trouble was coming with them. "uhh..hey hserg,we can get more drinks if we go out of the bar" "ohsh..realee?' "yeah" At that moment a shadowy figure arose and took a a mask,puting it on.it was black and twisted,and it gave domenol the chills.the mask started to glow,well,sort of.it made a shodowy glow that was cold.Domenol needed to get him and hserg out of here.What a minute.Domenol looked around.Where was hserg?SMACK!Hserg's foot came down on the the shadowy figure's jaw.he fell down to the floor.Hserg landed on one of the two huge figure's who where going to throw him out.He punched the other one right in the face,hard.Then he knocked his feet out from under him,and it as over.Everbody was looking at him. "What?whats the matter?" About a hour later,they where walking on the road. Domenol looked at him. "I thought you where drunk back there?what happened?" "I wuzent drunk,I was faking.I was trying to nab that black guy who came towards us with that mask." "what was the mask?" "It was a killing mask.There's too many of those around here" "now where are we going now?" At that moment,hserg threw himself and domenol into the ditch in the road. "Shh!" "What?" Domenol looked at where hserg was pointing.A shadowed skakdi-like figure was running down the road.He wore a cloak,and tripped on it.He looked back,if being followed.Suddenly,both matoran and toa heard the snapping of sticks and leaves.At the close left of them,a second skadi ran throught the brush,jumped,and landed on the cloaked skakdi.He let out a yell. "Rayg you-ARRGKKK!-" "Rayg" had just took out a knife,stabbing the first skakdi many times,cuting him off.He make gurking noises,then,silence.Rayg stepped away from the corpse,look from shoulder to shoulder.He quietly put his knife away,still looking over his shoulder.Then a loud motorbike roar came distantly down the road. A Toa drove the massive, protosteel destral cycle.Hserg said to domenol,but wasn’t looking at him,still intently watching the skadi. “Okay, domenol, here’s the game plan.first..Wait, domenol?” Hserg looked franticly around, searching for the black matoran. He looked into the road and, ”oh no” Domenol was standing right in front of the bike which was still barreling down the road,looking at some kind of portal In the center of the road. He had his head in it, maybe looking around. “domenol,Get the hell out of the road!!!! ” domenol couldn’t hear him, or he was ignoring him.The toa was close enough now that hserg couls see he was a rare hybrid toa ; this one was half-water,half-ice.He suddenly hit a pothole and was out of his bike and flying through the air before anyone could think.He brutally slamed into domenol who was now almost completely in the portal,and was pushed back out of the glowing disk.Hserg looked at domenol.”what he..” Domenol had the mask colour of the other toa,and had a similar bodybuild. Domenol,or whatever the thing was,looked up. ”'I am Demulan!!!' Chapter six Makeeo walked along the alley nervously.Jorafix had gotten her almost killed when he tried to get her to get his possesed kanohi avsa from a advanced electric security system.she had to go and get rebuilt into a tehktra nui-like matoran body.Now she was looking for jorafix for her last mission for him until he helped her finacial problems.He had told her to meet in a alley way on the surface of the mines.She was looking at the last one.She was walking away from it when she she heard the wind say, "I see you found me" Jorafix quickly materialized in front of her,floating in midair. Makeeo looked up at him. "okay,what do you want me to do now?" "That will be told in good time,but first,do you have roboriders?" Makeeo looked at him and said, "of course! almost all matoran have one" "Then you'll spy with them" "What?!" "You have to.plus,it won't be traced back to you" Makeeo thought for a second. "what or who will I be spying on?" "The central security system's computer" "why?" "so you can try to get my avsa back" "again?!No way I'm doing that again!" "now now,I have a device that'll protect you this time." A few minutes later Makeeo look up at the box nervosly. It was made out of glass, and light beams swirled on and off inside,checking if anything changed. Inside the very middle a avsa flaoted a few feet off the ground. It was constantly electracuted to keep anybody from stealing it. last time that electicity had almost killed Makeeo,but she survived and only had to get rebuilded. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she sighed as she put on the device that jorafix had used to touch a high voltage wire to prove to her that it worked. He had shown her how it protects the user from electricity and energy,as I have just said. It was a small disk-like dome object,with a blinking red light.she attached it to her chest and felt a weird sensation. "must be it taking effect" she thought has she started climbing the box. She had disambled the security cameras long ago,while it was still day. she decided to take another safty precation and put on the cloaking device Jorafix had given her earlier. Her body dissapeared. There was still a faint shape of her body,bending the light to her body shape,but it was almost impossibe to see her in the dim light. She took out another gadget from her belt jorafix had given her. It cut the glass qietly and quickly. She dropped onto the mask. It lost some hieght with her added wieght,but still floated a good two feet from the ground. Electricity sparked around and inside makeeo,but all she felt was a faint tickling feeling. Suddenly,one of her Roboriders spun around the corner,blinking the red warning signal. Someone was coming!! Makeeo qiuckly put the glass back in place,and waited. A small matoran patrol rounded the corner. Jorafix grew some cords and broke some of the building off and threw it in the patrols's direction. Makeeo tried to scream,Watch out!! But the glass was soundproof. Jorafix missed,thank heck,Thought makeeo. The matoan scatered and took up defensive and offensive positions just about every where. A matoran,shez,Saw jorafix. "Enemy firing from sector eleven!!!" All the matoran moved into areas where jorafix couldn't get them easily. One matoran shot jorafix in the leg,another shot him in the neck. He fell down off the building,unconscious. The matoran closed in on him,and tied him up. One took out a cell phone and spoke into it. "we've got a makuta in the 12th part of the city and are reqesting backup" chapter unfinished Characters *Domenol *Nalek *A Kikra *Hserg *Makeeo *Elimanator *Jorafix *hserg *rayg *Demulan *shez Trivia *This story is brought to you by . *the name matoran tales was picked because matoran adventures was already taken by Ids5621. *Jorafix's cords are his way of using the shadow hand. Category:Bionicledude Category:Stories